To Tartarus and Back for You
by The Graecus From Idris
Summary: Solangelo fanfic. When Nico dies in a battle, what will Will do to bring him back? Rated T for possible violence (lots of monster bashing). Kane Chronicles will make one small appearance for one to three chapters.
1. Please Don’t Leave

A/N: I am planning to write a long Solangelo fic about Will bringing Nico back to life after a monster attack. RR, since I love it when you guys do that!

Chapter 1 Please Don't Leave

A shadow swallowed up a telkine as it was about to thrust a blade into me. I, the archer, turned and saw my handsome boyfriend sink his sword into a dracanae, sucking all of its color, reducing it into a globe of darkness which was also absorbed by the Stygian iron.

His black tousled hair complimented the olive of his skin, making him ever so attractive. His dark eyes were showing clear concentration, his face scrunched up made him irresistibly cute. And those lips, don't even let me get started on his lips.

"Earth to Solace!" A blonde girl with stormy grey eyes shouted as she passed me, fighting with a hellhound. She twirled gracefully and stabbed the hellhound, which yelped a deep howl as it exploded into shadows. I sighed. Annie was such a mood killer.

I had volunteered to join in the quest to retrieve Aphrodite's love potion from a group of monsters because my boyfriend was going. I had not anticipated that the oh-so-powerful Percy Jackson's girlfriend was going to tag along.

I notched an arrow and let it fly, it planted itself right in the center of a telkine, who was trying to stab my, yes my, ghost king. I shot half a dozen of dracanae and I dropped my bow, cursing, when I realized I was out of arrows. How inconsiderate of me to waste my arrows, and run out when I was almost back to home base, just yards away from Thalia's pine. I drew my sword, which I wasn't good at, and rejoined battle.

Our trio wiped the battleground clean as the Minotaur, who disintegrated with a confused "Moo?", disappeared and left no monster to fight.

We walked chatting and laughing up half blood hill.

"Hey, this is a science joke I heard," Nico grinned like the skull on his ring, "how do I joke about elements?"

I screamed as I saw the spear end that was suddenly thrust into my boyfriend's gut. Nico crumpled, the telkine behind him was shot through by an arrow I picked from the ground. I ran to Nico and slapped him.

"No, no..." I summoned my healing skills, "Don't leave! Don't leave! You didn't even finish the joke yet!"

"I...I love you Will." His breath was ragged and he closed his eyes. Come on stupid Apollo powers! Why does it fail me now? I checked his pulse with shaking hands. Nothing.

"Don't go! Don't..."

The ground swallowed up Nico's body before I could snatch him back.

"Go..." I finished and starting to sob. No. No. No! Nico was gone.

Annabeth had a stern look, a tear drew a line on her grimy face. She hauled me up, dragging me, a squirming ball of mess who was desperately trying to reach Nico's resting place, into camp.

As we crossed the border I saw Percy, a.k.a Annabeth's boyfriend, a.k.a Nico's first crush. He jogged to us with his trademark lopsided grin, pulling Annabeth into his arms. My heart throbbed, demanding attention.

"Hey, where's..." Percy's grin faded, the truth sinking in, letting Annabeth go, "Will, I...I am so sorry... Will..."

"Nico's gone." My voice was bitter and icily calm and I raced to Nico's cabin, wiping my tears. I slammed the door, tossed myself into a coffin bed and started to cry. I didn't care. Nico was dead and in Tartarus. I could feel it inside, slowing eating away at me.


	2. Quest Time (again)

**A/N: I hope you liked the last chapter! Please read and review and follow plus favorite if you can! I do not own PJO or HoO.** **Anyways, just sit back and enjoy this chapter! ; )**

Chapter 2 Quest Time (again)

After hours, my siblings finally managed to drag me out of cabin 13, hating the that shone so cheerfully, since the world should be grey since Nicole died, wearing a hoodie that belonged to Nico. I sat gloomily at the Hades table, which my cabin mates, Chiron, and Mr. D kindly allowed, sniffing in the aroma of chocolate that tickled my nostrils. The smell of Nico and his hoodie. I slammed my fist into the table, screaming in heartbroken agony, sending my brisket and plate flying into a deep crack Nico made years ago. I growled. Why did everything remind me of Nico?

I noticed people glancing at me startled. I glared at them and snarled, "what are you looking at?!" I suddenly thought how much I sounded like Nico and my heart shattered again. Percy slid next to me and we sat in awkward silence. I was thinking what to say, but thankfully Chiron saved my butt.

"Ahem, we have lost an important member of the camp," his voice cracked, "and according to Annabeth dear, he is now in the place that uhh... umm... And we should probably send someone on a quest for his body, for the sake of his boyfriend."

I glanced up, with bleary eyes. Jason sat down across to Percy and I, munching on a plateful of barbecue. Percy instantly stood up, winking at Jason who returned the gesture, leaving me miffed.

"I, Jason and Will volunteer!" Percy shouted loud enough for every soul and ghoul to hear, and people probably heard him in Asia. I buried my crimson cheeks in the folds of Nico's hoodie as I heard Athena's children scoffing about Percy's grammar.

"Really?" I whined with my muffled voice, instantly thinking of a new experiment: different ways to humiliate Jackson and Grace.

"Well, Mr Solace, Ms Dare is waiting for you." Chiron announced, waving me toward the cave of Oracle with a melancholy twinkle in his eye.

I stalked scowling and gave my deluxe slap-you-later glare at Percy and Jason as I stomped to the cave, ignoring the worried glances and stares from the other campers.

/Line-break

The cave was not all dark and gloomy like you expect it to be. Rachel, our current Oracle of Delphi, had repainted the walls after Apollo reclaimed the Oracles. The walls were adjourned with the picturesque strokes of color that made up Olympus, portraits of the major gods, and murky, incoherent images of the future in Rachel's visions.

She smiled at me as she sat on her three legged stool. "Ah, you're here! Finally!"

I growled, but weaker since Rachel was a close friend of mine. Before I could talk she gasped, "Prophecy... Here... Now!"

Her eyes glowed green; smoke curled from her mouth, a misty green python slithered towards me. The fog took the form of Nico, causing my heart to shatter the trillionth time since I returned to camp.

A raspy voice hissed,

"The trio of half-divine fell

Into the darkness of hell

The sea the sky the sun

The task we thought was done

His father's power released

To bring back the deceased"

I dashed behind Rachel to hold her up as she went limp, her eyes snapped shut as the mist disintegrated. I lugged the slumbering redhead across the magenta carpeted floor and rested her on a plush bed, burying her in stuffed cushions.

I gulped audibly. Off on a quest. Again. I jogged outside. The lunch time meeting was dismissed a couple of minutes ago. I charged fuming into the Poseidon cabin, pulled a breed of idiot named Percy by the ear out of his room, dragging him into the majestic Zeus' cabin. I stormed in, finding a blonde with a white scar on his lip, reading Homer. I stalked up to him, snatching his book away and slapped him. I sighed as they chorused in unison, "Ouch! What was that for?"

"It's quest time. Second time this week."

 **A/N: Sorry this was kind of short! I am very busy recently and I am just lazy as well! You probably will be able to read chapter 3 on Friday. But goodbye for now!**


	3. Kelli, I’m Gay and Percy’s Friends

**A/N: Hi, c'est the Graecus from Idris! This chapter is about Will, Percy, Jason and empousi! Read and review! Favorite and follow! Sit back and enjoy! Cameras, lights, action!**

We sat in awkward silence as the taxi left Manhattan in the dust.

"The trio of half-divine fell

Into the darkness of hell

The sea the sky the sun

The task we thought was done

His father's power released

To bring back the deceased" I repeated.

"Well, the first two lines are obvious enough, the three of us are going to jump into Tartarus. Simple." Percy pondered as he fiddled with a golden college ring he had on his necklace, a gift from Annabeth. I felt terrible bringing Percy and Jason with me. They all had girlfriends, and if I got them killed in this quest, I would never forgive myself for destroying a couple like the telkhine did to Nico and me.

We stepped off the taxi after a hour or so as Percy handed the cabby some green paper. My brain was still extremely muddled so all I remembered was standing in the middle of a parking lot that was empty. "The third and last line is also quite understandable," Jason clucked, "the three of us, and bring back Nico from oblivion."

We stalked towards the diner at the corner through the almost nighttime wind. The breeze picked up and we raced inside. I was wheezing, but Percy and Jason, the typic hero macho men, didn't break a sweat even though we ran at about 10,000,000 miles an hour for a half a football field.

We sat down at a cheap plastic table with a crude vase of fake flowers and Percy waved an African American waitress over. She had dark curly hair pulled up in a high ponytail. She wore a checkered shirt and skirt that was so short that I pray she didn't bend over. "What would you like sir?" She asked Percy and Jason, whose eyes were glazed over and drooling. Another blonde girl with straight hair in a braid and clear blue eyes wearing an identical uniform. She settled down on Percy's lap batting her eyelashes as the African American girl sat onto Jason.

"Um, Jason, think about Piper," I started to say, "Percy, Annabeth..." I smelled donkey, something that was heavy settled in my stomach. I swung my legs "accidentally" kicking a girl. Clang! I gulped. The girls growled and the customers around us started to blur into smoke that dissipated. They were mist creations. "Would you like some sugar, darling?" Girl 1 with blonde hair hissed in a honeyed tone.

I tried to act as fazed as possible, mirroring Percy and Jason, knowing if I did one move wrong, the Empousai would jump me and drain my blood. Apparently my drama training with dad for my "gift" after helping him restore the oracles didn't go to waste. (He tried to convince me to hula hoop with my shirt off like him in the orientation film. I refused.) The girls seemed to be content with my drooling and gaping. I slowly slid my hand to my belt were I hid a knife, (Annabeth advised me to) and held a glass of water, pretending about to drink.

One, two... I counted silently in my head. Three! I hurled the knife at girl number one who hissed in surprise as she noticed a hilt sprouting from her forehead. She disappeared into confetti of black dust and I splashed the water onto Percy. He instantly snapped back into reality.

The other girl snarled and pounced at me, claws raking my chest and face. Searing hot pain exploded on me, causing me to scream in agony and gasp for air, which was very hard to do at the same time. Then, everything went pitch black, leaving me in blind darkness and silence.

~aren't I an awesome line break?~

When I came to, I saw the concerned faces of Percy and Jason looming over me. I tasted cake. Vanilla ice cream cake. The same one I had for my twelveth birthday just before I was rushed to camp with a hellhound on my trail after I stumbled on its cub that my friends brought to me think that it was a stray since it was common knowledge I was a dog person. I recognized the taste as ambrosia since the cake was my favorite food; the memory of the delicacy was burned on my taste buds.

I looked around and noticed that we were in a mansion. I glanced at Percy who was muttering angrily, "That stupid empousa! Can't she ever leave me alone?!" "Wha...what? You know the empousai?" I asked hoarsely, sitting up on the couch. "The blonde was Tammi and the other was Kelli." He replied.

I rubbed my bleary eyes. "How were you not under their spell?" Jason questioned. "It's called the advantages of being gay." I tried to use my sassiest tone. They chuckled and rolled their eyes. "Anyways, where are we?" I scanned the lavish surroundings. "Called up a favor from my pals." Percy's sea green eyes sparkled. "Whose name is... Please elaborate." I scoffed.

"Me." A voice sounded behind me. I turned.

 **A/N: Cliffhanger!!! *Insert dramatic music here* Review, follow and favorite please! Sorry for uploading sooooo late! I'm working on the next chapter! Bye~**

 **-the Graecus from Idris ;)**


	4. I Meet Chicken Man

To Tartarus and Back for You

Chapter 4 I Meet Chicken Man

 **A/N: Hi guys, I don't have much to say, just sit back, relax, and enjoy!**

"Oh hi, Carter!" Percy cried cheerily. "And me, and her." A blonde with a streak of red highlight in her hair. "Hi Sadie and Jazz. How's chicken man?" Percy snorted. "You can ask me, since I'm not deaf. We are just fine thank you very much." Carter's dark skin flushed crimson. Carter elbowed him playfully and Percy feigned surprised. They bursted out laughing. "Oh, Jazz," Percy nodded to the blonde girl with a cheerleader air around her, "He's our healing expert. Son of Apollo, god of medicine, music archery, poetry, yada yada, prophecy, blah blah blah, being narcissist, and bunches of things I can't list." He gestured to me. Jason, Percy, Carter and Sadie started to chat, leaving Jazz and me to talk with each other. I gathered they were the Egyptians Annabeth and Percy were always calling friends.

"Hi?" I asked. "Hi! You are hot, Cleo might like you. Up for a date?" She pondered. I wondered whether it was standard courtesy to set someone on a date the first time you meet. "I...uh...I'm gay." I stuttered. "Shame." She clucked. "Well, come over here, I have to talk to you about how you are healing." I followed her to a corner of the room, where there was a polished mirror that stretched halfway to the ceiling. I looked at my weary figure. My hair was a rat's nest. And worse of all, I had scars. Scars that I was sure that wouldn't heal or fade. I traced the three white scratches were drawn on my left cheek and the long scratch that started from my collarbone to my hipbone gently. Nico probably won't love me anymore.

I realized I was wearing a bathrobe that showed my chest and abdomen and boxers. Wait...and bunny slippers? Man, I am a sucker for them, I loved them since they gave me nice memories of my childhood. Sleepover with my "best bro", hot chocolate by the fireplace with my mom, and sleepy Sunday mornings. Ah, lovely days. "Ello? Hello~" I returned, feeling nostalgic and turned to Jazz, who was waving in my face.

"Sorry, just blanked out." I quickly said. She shrugged understandingly. "Those cuts won't heal." She waved at my scars, "We tried ambrosia, nectar, unicorn draught, potions, spells. They won't heal. There was some sort of poison on the monster's nails." "Yeah, I know. Son of Apollo, main healer of Camp Halfblood." I coughed. She patted me on the back. "Sorry, I'm just used to Carter and Sadie, and surprise surprise, neither of them knows anything about health or healing." "Ditto, Percy and Jason all have millions of different death wishes, including me strangling them for not taking care of their own bodies. I mean, wow, they might be dying of poison but they keep joking sarcastically and fighting the enemy." She snickered, "cliche heroes."

After a few more minutes of criticizing our moronic team members until chicken man, uh, I mean Carter, called us to the library for a meeting. The room was filled to the brim with scrolls. The ceiling and floor was painted with ink, curling into lifelike pictures of Geb and Nut, the earth and the sky, with opposite gender deities for each aspect.

"Woah..." I breathed, stunned. I looked at Percy who suddenly said, "Annabeth would have loved this room, she'll ask Chiron to build a Greek and Roman themed one." Guilt weighed me down again. Why do they always have to be so heroic, regardless of who or what they may lose. We sat down at a round table, etched with different hieroglyphics all over.

Carter, Percy, and Jason all began at once, "So..." I guess they were all use to being leaders and hosting meetings. "Let's let Will host this meeting. It's his quest." Percy drawled. I was seriously considering not healing him next time this idiot got himself into trouble. I heaved a sigh and slapped him with a crisp sound. "What the!" He clutched his red face, glaring at me. I didn't care; he deserved it.

"Um, well, we have to go and jump into Tartarus, and commit suicide!" I spat, crossing my arms. Everyone stared blankly at me, and I think they hoped for me to continue, elaborate, and explain. "So, well, I still don't know what we are doing in, where is this anyway?" I stared at Percy. Sadie said in a very distinct British accent, "this is Brooklyn house, so we're in Brooklyn, duh."

I scanned the blonde. She was chewing gum and twirling a highlight of red in her hair. She didn't look like very much, but I still remembered the scrawny looking boy with messed up raven hair drag himself over the property line into camp. He looked so miserable, no one would have suspected that he would be the twice savior of Olympus. I also can see a fire burning deep in the pit of her eyes. Best not to underestimate her.

"And now to why are we here!" I snapped at Percy. Percy purred, "Well, there's an entrance into the Underworld here. At least, we'd be able to make one in Brooklyn." I stared at him. Wow, he was just so straightforward.

"Do you need help?" Carter asked, creasing his eyebrows. I was about to say "Of course", but then, Percy quickly replied, "No, the prophecy doesn't include you. Also, Zia and Walt will be devastated if you died." Jason nodded assent I wanted to scream at Percy and Jason being so reckless, yet so caring. They weren't afraid to feel any pain, but wouldn't stand to see others' pain.

"We can offer transportation." Sadie suggested, spitting her wad of gum into a wastebasket. "Also potions and scrolls of spells for healing. Plus ration." Jazz added to Sadie's statement.

"So, we'll send you to your destination, you jump into a bottomless hole. You bail Will's boyfriend out of the hellhole. You win, go home. And everything will be unicorns and rainbows, and nymphs throwing flower petals everywhere." Carter said. Sarcasm seems to be a common characteristic that runs through all hero blood.

"More or less," Jason said. And we went to work. I gasped as Carter led us outside. A griffin the size of a barge with chainsaw-like wings was parked, um no, stationed outside of the mansion. We clambered on, the wings buzzing. As we lifted of, we waved to Sadie and Jazz standing on the porch. My last thought was, "please don't be clumsy and fall off Will,". Then, we entered a hole in reality.

 **A/N: I've been having a rough week and will be on vacation until next Friday. I'm not really in the mood for long notes.**

 **-the Graecus from Idris**


	5. In which I am too lazy to make this long

To Tartarus and Back for You

Chapter 5 In which I am too lazy to make this long

 **A/N: Guys, thanks so much for the reviews. I almost gave up until I saw FlyingHamburgerRider's reviews. This will be short because I'm creating a long one for the next chapter.**

Oh, how much I would like to tell you that I jumped off of the griffin and did a triple air flip. I could tell you that, our I could tell you the truth. It was humiliating. I puked all over Carter's Nike shoes. He frowned and glanced down at his shoes. Percy rolled his eyes with a tiny grin and passed me a tissue and a bottle of water.

I wiped my mouth and washed my mouth out with the water. "Dude, not cool." Carter pulled out a pair of Adidas from thin air and changed his newly barfed over shoes. I tried to go help but he just glanced at me like saying "You puked over me once, shame on you. Puke on me twice, shame on me. So leave me alone."

"Sorry." I muttered. "It's fine, being in the du'at for the first time is tough." Carter said as he threw the shoes covered in magic charm cereals (don't judge) slathered in stomach liquids in a space in the air. "Teach me that sometime soon." Jason mused at him. "But you don't have Pharaoh blood. You wouldn't even be able to host a god." Carter decided. "Carter?" "Hmm?" "I am literally half god. You should be trying to host me."

A pigeon flew above his head and, uh, did its business on his blonde hair. "Take that. He is my eye." The pigeon squawked. "That's messed up." Percy clucked as he lifted a glob of water from a nearby fountain and washed Jason's hair. "Horus! What did I say about not, uh, discarding your unneeded food scraps on my friends." Carter groaned. "Please speak English." The pigeon cried haughtily.

"Well, we'd better get going." Percy announced. He and Jason both gave Carter the type of Bro handshake. Wow. I want to learn that. I remember trying once, but broke my finger when I smacked my hand against a brick wall. That, had hurt. I remembered that. I still have a scar on my index finger of my right finger.

I felt all woozy all over again when I see Carter and the pigeon disappear into a seam in reality. I almost vomited over Percy's shoes again, but he used his powers to keep the food liquid in my gut. Gods bless that heroic dork. "Next stop!" Jason cried in his best imitation of a herald. "To the man with the metal bra!" Percy finished as he grinned self-consciously. "You have boogers in your nose." I told him. "I heard nothing." He stated as he used the tissue he produced from his pocket (probably because Annabeth ordered him) and repeated. "To the man with the metal bra!!!"

 **A/N: Hope you liked it, please review, or I may give up. I want to keep writing, but with no encouragement, it's hard. Bye!**

 **-The Graecus from Idris**


	6. I Meet (As MrD would call him) Mango Ch

**I Meet (As Mr.D would call him) Mango Cheese**

 **A/N: Hey guyz, this chapter will be entirely written on my computer, which is new to me because I usually use my ipad and my computer, or just my ipad. I don't think you guys wanna know, but I write my stories in the 'notes' in my ipad when I should be sleeping, but I just can't, so, uh! I am posting this two days early because I can't finish my original plot in these days, and it will be put int the next chap. Sorry for the ranting, but here it is!**

I'm afraid there is nothing more embarrassing when you just found out that you vomited over someone's shoes wearing a bathrobe in broad daylight. I felt like strangling Jason and Percy because, apparently, they thought it was a good idea for us to walk a mile on streets stuffed with pedestrians, hail a cab, then tell me when we're seated, "dude, you're still wearing a bathrobe, bunny slippers, and your poka dotted boxers are showing." The nerve! And, then I realized that I was wearing the boxers Nico gave me, bright yellow dots over black. He thought it was funny. I felt a fresh wave of sadness wash over me. Yay me.

As the cab tore through Brooklyn, I took my sweet time torturing Percy and Jason. I unzipped my backpack, finding just the right thing... "Hey, Will, what's that?" Percy asked, drooling. I took out my package of cookies. I knew that Percy and Jason, both loved chocolate chip cookies, but little did they know that this batch was from the Stoll brothers. "Oh, just chocolate chip cookies. Want some?" I replied, smirking slightly. As they chomped down, I snatched their water bottles, trying to refrain from laughing. "What *cough* was in that!" Jason gagged. "Wasabi. Got this from the Stolls." I burst out laughing. Now you may wonder why I have that in my backpack. To be honest, I have as little idea as you do. So don't ask me. As their faces turned red, (because I know they are sensitive to spice, and I know that because I have a doctor's file on everyone's food preferences so the nymphs won't serve food the campers can't stand), I started to laugh until tears came to my eyes.

* * *

After we raided, (yes raided, as in stole), a gift shop with the help of a daughter of Hermes, whom we bumped across, I was now wearing a Pikachu T-shirt and pokemon ball thingies patterned pants. (A/N:I neither watch or play with Pokemon, so don't judge) I disapproved, of course, but Mandy, I had seen her in camp before, insisted on stealing them for me. Now, I am wondering about hiring Drew, the most fashion obsessed harpy in camp to change her taste of clothes. We were standing in front of a statue of this viking guy, with me knowing absolutely nothing. Percy looked down at his watch and clucked, "I have to admit, this is the first time I have been to arrive earlier than him for a meeting!"

"Dream on, Jackson!" a figure chortled as he walked to us from the other side of the statue. Percy swore. "Stop beating me Chase!" Percy threw up his hands in mock exasperation. "Chase? I'm pretty sure that Annabeth does not look like a guy or sound like one." I mumbled. Jason and the guy snickered. "No stupid! I'm her cousin, Magnus Chase." A guy with shoulder length blonde hair (similar in tones with mine) smiled at me. I now understood why Percy loved Annabeth. The Chase family has some good genes. Of course, I don't like him, but you people know that when you see a cute guy, you think they are cute, but you don't want to date them. Also, I couldn't forget about Death Boy, because: A. he owes me ten dollars B. he promised to make me spaghetti C. He is hot D. I need him to be with me for my birthday next month E. he's my boyfriend F. he needs some saving G. this mission/quest is about him H. I love him.

"So, my uncle's house huh..." Magnus mused as we sipped on icy cappuccinos. "Yes. We need it. And badly." Jason agreed. "There should be a key or something within his house." My jaw dropped when I saw the house. "So you and Annabeth inherit this gigantic living space?" I breathed. We entered and I slapped Magnus. To all you obsessive people like me, I believe you will all understand where I am coming from. The ground was littered with empty chocolate wrappers that were crumpled up, the sauce staining the furniture.

"Ow..." Magnus groaned. "Let's get this place cleaned up so A. We can find the object needed B. So Will doesn't go insane."

 **A/N: Sorry for this being insanely short. I swear on the River Styx that the next chap will be better!**

 **-The Graecus from Idris**


	7. If the Key Works, Just Take it Already!

**If the Key Works, Just Take it Already!**

 **A/N: Hi guys! I am seriously having a big problem with writers block, because I am a bit stuck with planning since I forgot what I planned to write. Sad, huh, but come to think of it I find it kind of funny. Without further rambling, let's get tot the story.**

After we finished cleaning up, with me forcing them, the sun was halfway down the horizon. The morons sprawled on the carpet and sofa as I admired our handy work.

"Hey, Magnus, you said you had something for us?" I asked him.

"Oh, yes.' He sat up and climbed to his feet groggily. Magnus dragged Percy and Jason to their feet as well, followed with some in coherent muttering (something about Will Solace and stupid) and tired groans.

We walked down a corridor with paintings of scenes from the North Pantheon decorated the walls.

"Thor. I met him once. He was fatter." Magnus pointed to a painting with a red haired man with interwoven braids and wielded a hammer. "Mjolnir looked less dramatic." Magnus continued criticizing that painting.

"So, uh, that chap isn't Thor?" I pointed to a painting with a man with blond hair standing in the middle of a forest. "I thought Thor was blond."

"Marvel has been feeding you lies, but Chris Hemsworth was quite a good Marvel Thor. The depictions of the Vanir was ghastly. But the inaccuracy made it more funny." Magnus clucked as we continued down the hallway. It was a very long hallway. "And the blond chap is my dad, Frey."

"Oh. He looks more like Hemsworth though." I mused, Magnus shrugged.

Percy said, "I have no idea what your talking about, but my favorite character from Thor is Loki."

"Ditto." Jason agreed.

"I once insulted Loki into a nut." Magnus wrinkled his nose. "He is one of the better looking gods, but Hiddleston looks better with the slicked back ebony hair. He has dirty blonde hair that is also tinted with red and yellow tints. Well, sometimes he has white hair."

"It's also hilarious. I mean Hercules." Percy said. "And they totally made him do what I did for Annabeth. Hercules was a prick. He never gave up immortality like I did and he killed Megara. Well under Hera's influence, but hey."

"Is it just me who thinks this corridor is way too long?" Jason complained. I nodded.

* * *

We finally reached the door and walked in. A thin layer of dust coated the furniture. Vases of ceramic with greek styled paintings of well known heroes, assortments of what looks like magic items, ancient seeming scolls

"This is a room I only found recently," Magnus motioned to the vases, "I didn't know Uncle Randalf collected Greek Stuff as well."

"So, about the key." Jason suggested.

"Wait, key? What key?" I inquired. I had a feeling that they have discussed something without telling me.

"I'll explain later." Percy told me.

"Hey. Hey. Hey!" I shouted, "who's the quest leader? Me. I got the prophecy from Rachel. I'm the leader."

They gaped at the key, ignoring my words.

"Whatever! Just take the key!" I shouted, "Gods know what might pick up on our scent! Hurry up before a monster breaks through the window."

As if on cue, the window shattered, spilling a dark shadow over me. I only registered that it was a hellhound after I felt the claws sink into my flesh as I was pinned to the ground. _Gods I hate myself_ , I thought as the hot breath creeped down my neck, the monster about to rip open my throat with its gaping jaw. I gagged as a drip of the beast's saliva dripped onto my cheek. Why do demigods always jinx themselves?

I heard the distinct uncapping of Riptide. And "Hey, señor!" What? And something like, "Riptide's here too? Awesome!"

"Jack, now is not the time!" Magnus scolded, "kill that demon hound from hel."

My vision started to fade. Gods, I am so done with blacking out.

 **Sorry if that was short. I am just so happy because today is my birthday! Since there's a time difference, it's August 30th if you want to know the date. Weeeeee! Bye! Gotta go celebrate!**

 **-the Graecus from Idris**


	8. I Kick My Teammates for Reasons

To Tartarus and back for you

I Kick My Teammates for Reasons

A/N: Hiya guys! Sorry for not updating, but yay, I'm actually still alive! Also, I didn't abandon this. Sorry for this being a very short chapter, but hope you like it!

Waking up on a king sized bed was pleasing. Perhaps I was in Elysium and I can go and meet Nico. Much easier to let Percy and Jason and Magnus finish the job for me. When I saw a spare sock lying on the ground, I knew that this was still Magnus' house. Lovely, just plain lovely. But I knew Percy and Jason were still hoping to go home to girlfriends so I could just square up and get this crap over with. Fabulous.

I rolled off the bed (despite my body screaming that in protest, but we're here already so why the gods not to risk breaking my body even more!) I slipped into my muddy sneakers lying on the floor and dragged myself outside.

The three idiots were playing uno.

"Jason, after all we've been through though!"

"I'm sorry bro."

"Why, bro. Magnus, bro, back me up bro."

"Can't help ya bro."

I really wish I didn't wake up.

"Plus four, uno, bro."

"No!!!" Percy wailed.

"Listen up you dolts!" I decided to intervene.

"Oh, heyyyyyyy, Will." They awkwardly tried to sit on the uno cards.

"Nice try. But I know you've all been hiding something from me. Example the key. First of all where is it now." I sized them up.

"In my pocket." Jason dug it out.

"Now, it's time you answer some questions and tell me some information. Information that you idiots have been hiding from me." I could practically hear them gulped audibly.

"See," Percy muttered, "we think that the doors of death weren't closed properly."

"And, well," Jason added on, "we might have to go to Tartarus again."

Silence hung like a veil as the word Tartarus was said.

"Pity what Annabeth and I did was only temporary," Percy said. He frowned like a puppy.

I walked over to Percy, Jason and Magnus respectively and kicked each of them in the knee. The nerve of them to not tell me, who was supposed to be the quest leader!

"What about Nico?"

"We're going to check on him in the Underworld."

"Than we better go." I went to the couch and slung my bag over my shoulder, "Now."

A/N: A big shout out to everyone who left comments! I was so ready to give up, but after I read then I decided to keep going! Constructive feedback is always welcome! :)

-The Graecus from Idris


End file.
